A Gypsy's Tale
by sutoribenda
Summary: Ever since his camp was raided, Clopin's life has never been the same. This is a tale of his journey to Paris, the crowning of a Gypsy King, and how Clopin ended up raising a young Esmeralda. Clopin's life before and during Disney's HOND.


**A/N: Hey everybody! I've finally got the first chapter done! Yay! *throws confetti* This is a special story that I just love and it's the first that I'm submiting to my Disney fandom. This is all about the life of Clopin from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. These are the events before and during the movie from his point of view. He's such a great character and I really love him, but the movie tells us almost nothing about him. I felt that the Gypsy King deserved some good fanfiction. **

**This is a pretty long chapter, but I like long chapters and I hope you do to. This is more like an introduction than a first chapter, but it really sets up the story. In fact, I think it gets to be a little too much happening at the end. I may go back and edit that later. I don't really like this ending, but I love this story and I want to get on with it. So let me know what you all think! **

**Also, this is dedicated to every artist out there who has drawn fanart for Clopin. Particularly Crispy-Gypsy and Canadian-Rainwater. Thanks for the inspiration! Their drawings are so beautiful and actually inspire a few of these scenes. I recomend that you all go and check them out on deviantart. (I would provide a link, but my computer hates me today.)**

**And as a side note, I'm very sorry about my French. Everything in italics is supposed to be French, but my computer refuses to include accent marks. If you copy these to a translator, it'll probably come out wrong because of that, but I tried to make it a bit obvious of what was being said if it was in French. I hope that doesn't screw up any of you. As always, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! The story and charcters belong to Victor Hugo and Disney. The only thing I own is this story and my minor OCs. Thank you!**

The sun rose early that morning. Light flooded into the caravan and sent glittering sparkles everywhere. A shining glint was coming from all the hanging gold adornments and reflecting on every inch of hanging tapestry inside the small enclosure. The caravan was completely empty save for one young man sleeping in his cramped bed. The glitter from a pink and gold mask hanging on the wall shone in his closed eyes. He moaned and tightened his eyes shut even more.

Rolling over to get away from the gleaming sun, the boy was suddenly awoken by the faint tinkling of a bell. The small and golden charm hung from the vest he had fallen asleep in that night. He sat up and sighed, glancing at his outfit. Now he remembered why he always took off the vest. Shrugging this away, the boy shook out his shoulder length black hair and reached for his hat.

Placing the hat firmly on his head and adjusting the bright yellow feather just perfectly, he was ready. Getting to his feet, the young man began to bounce up and down to gain some energy for the start of his day. With each leap, another small sound, like that of a bell, rang through the caravan.

The boy smiled and began to stroll out of the vehicle, until something stopped him. His eyes widened and he grabbed on to his hat. "Oh no!" he shouted suddenly. "La Esmeralda's birthday!"

He ran back over to his bed and began to throw things around everywhere. Blankets, shirts, and the occasionally puppet fell out of his sheets, but it didn't seem like he was finding what he was looking for.

His search was interrupted, however, when a woman's voice called out. "Clopin! Hurry up _mon chere_. Breakfast is ready."

"Ugh," he groaned, hastily throwing everything back onto his bed and trudging out to meet his mother. Prita stood by their caravan next to a pot boiling that she had sitting over the fire. The woman had long and straight hair that was as black as midnight. She wore a deep blue dress and had tied a golden yellow scarf around her waist.

"_Bonjour_," she said, smiling sweetly and planting a kiss on his weary cheek. "I trust you slept well."

Clopin snorted and rolled his eyes, setting himself down on the grass next to her. "Of course I slept well," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What reasons would you have to think otherwise?"

She laughed and shook her head. Prita picked up a bowl and filled in with the contents of the boiling pot. She handed it off to Clopin. "Hear, eat your breakfast."

Clopin took it and began to eagerly gulp down everything. His mother chuckled once more and held up her hands. "I'm glad that you like it, but what's the rush?"

"It's little Esmeralda's birthday today," he said hurriedly between each bite. "I still haven't gotten her a gift."

"La Esmeralda?" his mother asked as she wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Why do you need to get her a present?"

Clopin briefly stopped eating and went slightly red. "I just wanted to do something nice for her," he muttered quietly.

She put her hands on her hips and nodded. "But of course. And this would have nothing to do with la Esmeralda's older sister, would it?"

At this, the young boy went an even darker shade of red. "La Carlotta has nothing to do with this," he answered abruptly.

"Carlotta?" a deep and booming voice asked. Approaching behind his mother, Clopin's father appeared clad in a dark red and bright purple striped outfit.

"Good morning Lucian," Prita said, beaming and kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Hello _cher_," Lucian replied. Then, turning to his son, Lucian continued. "Now what's this I hear about Carlotta?"

Clopin got up and tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Nothing," he said. His father arched his dark eyebrows and made an incredulous face. Clopin stayed put and sighed. "I'm just going to get a gift for Lottie's sister, Esmeralda. She turns eight today."

"What are you getting her?" Lucian asked.

His son smirked and began to walk back into the caravan. "I have an idea, but I need to find something to pay for it with first."

"Clopin," Prita began, stopping her son in his tracks. "What exactly is going on between you and Carlotta?"

Clopin gulped. "Lottie and I are friends. You know that. We've been best friends for years."

Lucian laughed. "Oh, let him be. Boys will be boys and he is, after all, only sixteen."

But before either of the two could say anything more, their son had run back into the caravan and left them behind. Clopin continued to search through the sheets until he got down on his knees and looked under the bed. There, he found the particular puppet he was looking for.

Carrying that one, and doubling back for his own look alike Puppet, Clopin set off for the local farmer's pasture. There, he met a goat herder standing in the field.

"Hello sir," Clopin said, putting a charming smile on his face.

"_Bonjour_," replied the shepherd. "What is it you would like?"

Clopin kept smiling and casually leaned against the fence that held in the goats. "I understand that some new goats have been born recently," he said. The shepherd nodded. "I was hoping that I could have one."

"Have one?" the shepherd asked, taken aback. "Not unless you have something to pay me with, gypsy."

He sighed at the cruel tone the shepherd used when saying 'gypsy', but continued anyway. He was doing this for Lottie and la Esmeralda. "I believe you have a daughter, is that correct?" Clopin asked.

"Yeah," the man nodded again. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Perhaps, sir, she would have an interest in this?" Clopin asked, pulling out his newly made puppet with a flourish. In his hands, the gypsy lad held and fluffy white goat puppet with beads for eyes and tiny horns on its head. The shepherd looked at it with interest.

"You made this?" he asked in awe, taking the puppet from Clopin and examining it for himself.

Clopin nodded proudly. "Yep, every last stitch. And I'd be willing to trade this one of a kind toy for a real one. Maybe the runt of the litter or one you don't have a use for."

The shepherd thought for a moment and then pocketed the puppet and brought Clopin into the gate. "There is one kid that doesn't fit in with the others. They've excluded him, established dominance. The poor thing is at the end of the line. You can have it if you want, but he'd be quite useless."

A very small goat with gray and white fur sat apart from the other small kids. Clopin smiled at the creature and picked him up into his arms. "I'll take him."

With that, Clopin headed back to the gypsy camp, this time searching for Carlotta. Weaving in and out of the colorful caravan's, Clopin suddenly came to that of Carlotta's family. Her father, Gregor, smiled at him when he arrived. "Well, young Monsieur Trouillefou. What brings you here?" he asked jovially.

"Your daughters, Monsieur. I hear that one of them is turning eight today."

"That is true," he said, smiling. "I'll go get them for you."

Esmeralda and Carlotta's father entered their caravan and left Clopin to stand alone with the little goat. He shifted his weight a bit and became rather uncomfortable until an unseen force pounced on his back and knocked the wind out of him.

Before he even had a chance to realize what was happening, a pair of thin arms had laced themselves around his neck while a bright voice shouted "Clopin!"

"Lottie," he beamed, turning himself around to face her. The girl still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, but Clopin didn't mind at all.

"It's so good to see you," Lottie said. She released her hold on him to look the boy up and down. Lottie wore her long black curls tied in a green scarf with coins sewn into it. She had on a creamy beige dress and a tight red and gold wrap around her waist. There was a short pause as both Lottie and Clopin stared into each other's eyes. "I've missed you," she sighed finally, flinging her arms once more around his middle.

The goat that Clopin still held made an indignant noise and Lottie backed up. "And what's this?" she asked, an amused smile on her face.

"This," said Clopin, holding out the goat for Lottie to see. "Is the present I got for la Esmeralda."

"You're kidding," she gasped. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"Well," he began. "I traded some of my own work for this little goat."

She raised her eyebrows at him, amused. "Your own work?"

Clopin simply smiled and pulled out Puppet. "_Oui, mon ami_," he squeaked in Puppet's voice. Lottie giggled and her bright eyes widened.

"Your puppets!" she exclaimed. "Of course."

Clopin smiled and turned the attention back to Puppet. "How is Mademoiselle Carlotta on this fine day?" he said in Puppet's high voice.

"I'm doing great now," Lottie told Puppet, but her eyes were on Clopin. The boy felt his face flush, but tried not to show it. "And how are you Puppet?" Lottie asked.

"Fine," Puppet replied, but Clopin made his head droop.

"But what is wrong?" Lottie asked him, in mock concern.

"I'm just feeling sad. I haven't gotten to perform in days," Puppet told her. "I love to perform for the children, but we've been traveling between towns. Can I do a show for your sister, perhaps?" Puppet asked.

"Why of course," she said. "And for me to."

"Yay!" Puppet cried, dancing about. "Miss Lottie is so kind." And Clopin made Puppet's little painted mouth kiss Lottie on the cheek. She smiled and blushed.

"And you are both so kind to me Puppet," she said, kissing him back on the top of his wooden head. Then she got up on her tiptoes and kissed Clopin's cheek as well. His whole face must have gone instantly red, when thankfully Esmeralda rushed out of the caravan, practically tripping over her own bare feet in excitement.

"Clopin!" she shouted joyfully, wrapping her arms around his thin legs in a hug.

"Esmeralda," he said, kneeling down to face her. "_Joyeux anniversaire a une petite._ Happy birthday."

"_Merci_ Clopin," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Now remind me how old you are," he said. The little girl held up eight fingers and her sister laughed. The laughter sounded like bells and it made her jewelry jingle and she moved around.

Seeing how pleased Lottie was, Clopin kept going with it. "Eight years old. _Mon dieu_!"

He bent over to tickle her belly and la Esmeralda laughed just like her sister.

"And look what Lottie got for me," Esmeralda cried, lifting up her hair. Hanging from her ears were two glittering gold hoop earrings. The child beamed in delight.

Clopin chuckled and knelt down to face her eye to eye. "Now we match," he joked, holding up his own black hair to reveal an earring just like hers hanging from his left ear.

"Wow," breathed the little girl, reaching out to touch his gleaming jewelry.

"And do you know what I got for you?" he asked her expectantly. Her little green eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head. "Surprise," he said, holding out the small goat.

Esmeralda's whole face immediately lit up in pure delight. "For me?" she asked, reaching out to take the little creature.

"But of course," said Clopin, pretending to be offended. "A special gift for a little girl on her special day."

"Thank you so much," she said, tightly hugging her new goat to her chest.

"And what are you going to name him?" Lottie asked her, kneeling down as well. Clopin gazed over at her and his dark eyes met her bright green ones. Carlotta smiled and tried to hide her blush.

Esmeralda held out the goat in front of herself and thought for a moment. "His name is Djali," she announced firmly. The little goat made a pleased "Baa" in her arms, so they all assumed that he enjoyed his new name.

"Djali it is then," said Lottie, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to help Clopin up as well. He declined her offer and got up himself, only to offer her his own arm on the walk to their caravan.

"Well thank you Monsieur," she remarked with humor as a smile lit up her face and she took his arm.

"It is always a pleasure," he replied, smiling also.

Gregor was still outside, helping his wife to hang wash. "There you three are," he said, stopping momentarily to gaze down at his daughters. "And what's this?" he added, seeing Djali in little Esmeralda's arms.

"He's my present," she proclaimed proudly. The young girl held her goat out for Gregor to admire. "Clopin got him for me."

"Well," said Gregor, getting to his feet and clapping the younger boy on the back. "Isn't that something? Say, would you like to come over tonight for dinner? We're having some people here to celebrate la Esmeralda's _huitieme annee_."

"I'd love to," said Clopin, meaning every word.

"Wonderful lad," stated Gregor. "Just don't tell your father. You know what a production he makes out of everything."

"What aren't you telling me?" asked the joyous voice of Lucian Trouillefou. The tall man was approaching his good friend from behind with a devious smile on his face.

"That's I'm having a party for my eighth birthday," said Esmeralda, holding up her new goat.

"A party is it?" pondered a beaming Lucian who bent over to take Esmeralda, and Djali, into his arms. "And why wouldn't your father want me to know about that?"

She simply shrugged and began to play with Djali's fur. Lucian glanced over to Gregor and made a face. "Why can't I know about the party?"

Gregor sighed. "Lucian, you know what a big deal you make out of things. Now I don't want you going around and- ."

"But I have to tell everyone!" Lucian proclaimed broadly. "The others must know if there is to be a celebration. After all, we gypsies need more excuses to throw parties."

He smiled hopefully at Gregor and wiggled his eyebrows convincingly. Gregor sighed and looked to Lucian in defeat. "Fine, we can have your party." The taller gypsy cheered under his breath and set the girl in his arms back on the ground. "But please, don't make this a huge deal."

About ten hours later, once the sun had gone down and the stars began to peek out from their hiding places in the sky, a great bonfire had been erected in the center of their gypsy camp. There was music, cheering, singing, dancing, drinking, storytelling, and much celebration. Colors, smells, and sounds of all different kinds flooded from caravan to caravan as the gypsies partied well into the darkening night. Little Esmeralda was dancing in the firelight, as graceful as any of the grown gypsy women could hope to be. Clopin sat with Lottie, the two of them hand in hand, cuddling next to the fire.

"Your sister seems to be enjoying herself," Clopin remarked, tilting his head to where Esmeralda twirled and spun for the small crowd of people admiring her.

"Yes, she always has been a dancer. And your father throws quite the party," Lottie said, leaning her head on Clopin's shoulder. He smiled, elated.

"Your sister deserves a party," he said. "Plus, my father was right about one thing. We need an excuse to celebrate. What with the soldiers and always traveling, we've been run down and on edge for far too long."

She nodded. "You're right. It was definitely time for us to get a break." She paused for a moment and the two just sat there, listening to a small band of gypsies play the flute and a little guitar and watching many couples dance to the lively music. "Does your father know where we will go next?"

"Hmm?" Clopin asked, unsure of what she was referring to.

Lottie lifted her head from his shoulder. "Well we can't stay here forever. We've been here for three days and it's about time that we get our caravans moving again. The soldiers are bound to catch up with us if we aren't careful."

"That's true," he agreed, nodding. "But what would my father have to do with any of that?" he asked. And then he took both her hands and turned to face her, leaning down to look keenly into her green eyes. "We are gypsies; we go where the wind takes us."

"The people listen to your father," she said simply as a slight blush crept up her dark skin. Lottie leaned backward, away from Clopin's very close face. "They listen to you as well. Your whole family is like our leaders."

"I never realized," said Clopin, leaning back as well and thinking about what Carlotta had said. "Though I suppose you are right."

"So where would you like to go?" she asked him suddenly. A huge smile was eagerly lighting up her face.

"Where would I like to go?" he repeated, his dark brow furrowing.

"Yes," she nodded with excitement. "We've been up and down the countryside of France, everywhere from little cities to big towns. But do you know the one place we haven't gone?" she asked, gazing at him in anticipation.

He smiled, knowing her answer, but decided to humor the girl. "Where?" he asked Lottie.

"Paris!" she proclaimed, throwing her arms back and looking up to the heavens. "Oh how I would love to go to Paris Clopin," Lottie said, almost wistfully. And for a moment, her eyes were unfocused and it looked like she was miles away.

"What is it with you and Paris?" he asked her with an amused tone. "What's there that's so important?"

"Well everything," she replied, as if it were obvious. "Paris is the city of _l'amour_. They have Feasts and Festivals all year round. And the Notre Dame church is something to see."

"Maybe I'll take you there one day," he offered, hoping to brighten her spirits.

It worked, as Lottie's face instantly lit up. "Would you? Just the two of us?" she asked with reverence.

Clopin looked directly into Carlotta's green eyes and vowed with everything he had. "I promise."

She smiled and then got to her feet in a flash. Pulling Clopin to his feet as well, Lottie began to twirl in circles, her features glowing in the firelight. "Dance with me," she said, taking his arms and swinging them with her. Feeling Lottie's excitement fill him as well, Clopin lifted her around the waist and spun with her in the air. She laughed and held out her arms, flying through the air with Clopin and the vigorous music to guide her.

As the song stopped and changed to a slower one, Clopin pulled Lottie into his arms and swayed with her. Holding onto him tightly, she began to sing. "So, as long as there's a moon to wish on. So, as long as there's a song." She sang in a high and clear voice. Clopin recognized the tune and continued to dance with her, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"And hope your love will last forever, as long as there's a moon." Her beautiful voice trailed off and Clopin joined in. Slowly leading her over towards the trees, he sang as well.

His voice was nothing compared to hers, though it had a wonderful quality to it, and Lottie loved to hear him sing. "They say the moon is like a gypsy. She casts a spell and then she's gone." Lottie swung under his arm as Clopin twirled her and danced away into the night. "We know life is strange, everything could change with the dawn."

Carlotta began to spin in tight circles, back to where Clopin stood waiting for her. She reached him and he held her close in his arms. They smiled at each other and continued to sing together. "Let the night go on."

The young couple swayed on the spot as if there was nothing else in the world. They were both far in the woods now and very much alone, but neither one noticed. All either of them saw was the other one, singing their heart out. "Oh, as long as there's a moon to guide us. Oh, don't let the morning come too soon. You know we all want someone beside us."

Lottie got onto her toes and whispered the last lines into Clopin's ear. "Every moon is new and I will care for you." Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. The whole world stopped right there and nothing was left except the two of them, kissing as if their lives depended on it. She ended the kiss and dropped back to her feet, finishing her song. "As long as there's a moon…"

"You're beautiful," Clopin said, never wanting to look at anything but her.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, tilting her head to one side and smirking.

He nodded without hesitation. "Of course, every word of it."

"And the song as well?" she questioned, staring at him.

He grinned and leaned to whisper in her ear this time. "I will care for you as long as there's a moon." She giggled and kissed him again. This time, Clopin completely gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Falling backwards to the ground, he rolled with her in the grass and listened to Carlotta's laughter.

"What do you wish for?" she asked him, pointing upward towards the moon.

Clopin thought for a moment. "For our people to be safe. For the soldiers to stop hunting us. For life to be fair someday." He glanced at Lottie. "And you?"

"I wish to stay like this, right here, forever."

The two of them stopped then, both lying side by side looking up at the stars. Half of the moon shone brightly in the night sky and Lottie moved closer to Clopin, wiggling to fit herself against his form. "My father says that wishing on the moon is the second most powerful thing in the world," she said, gazing upward to the heavens.

"What's the first?" Clopin asked her with interest.

She glanced up at him. "Love." He smiled and cradled her against himself once more. "The moon is bigger and brighter than any star. You can see it no matter where you are in the world. And it's a symbol of true and eternal love because it's always there, watching over you."

"That's beautiful," he remarked, sitting up and pulling Lottie onto his lap.

"Yes, it is," she said. "He also gave me this." Carlotta reached for a shining gold chain around her neck and pulled and golden half moon pendant from her shirt. "And now I'm giving it to you."

"What?" Clopin asked, completely shocked. "No, you can't. I can't take something that your father gave to you."

But Lottie was already undoing the clasp and taking off the gold chain. "It has been a symbol of his love for me. Now it is a token of my love for you." She held out the necklace to him, but Clopin still refused. She lowered her head and looked into his eyes. "Take it and remember me forever, no matter what happens."

Clopin accepted her gift and held the bright gold charm up to the light shining down from the moon. "But how can you be sure?" he asked, still examining the necklace.

"Sure of what?" she asked, he face full of confusion.

"Giving this to me is like giving me your heart," he said. "And though I promise to always cherish and never break it, what makes you so sure? How do you know I'm the one?"

She gave him a look. "Well don't you think I'm the one?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of course," he answered quickly. "But I never thought- ."

"Clopin," Lottie said firmly, interrupting him. "I've grown up with you. We've known each other for years. I've seen you on bad days and good ones. And I've watched you grow to care for me with every passing year." She paused and sighed lightly, her eyes trailing to the ground as she closed them. "I care for you to and it's time that I show it."

"_Je t'aime_," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

"_Je t'aime_," she whispered too. "I love you."

At that moment, a piercing scream shot through the night and they heard a loud crash from the direction of their campsite. Both Lottie and Clopin jumped to their feet. Shouts and horrible noises were continuing to come from the camp. Both gypsies ran with all their might back to their families. The scene that met their eyes was a terrible one.

Their greatest fear had become a reality.

The soldiers had come.

They were all on horseback, rounding up the gypsies. Caravans were being toppled over, people were running everywhere, and the giant bonfire had begun to blaze out of control. More scream came as four mounted soldiers rounded on a group of young gypsy children. Lottie immediately ran forward to help them, but Clopin held her back.

"No!" he shouted. "You have to get out of here. I'll save them."

Carlotta gave him an icy glare and shouted back. "I have to help them!" she yelled desperately. "What about my sister? What if they've got her?" Tears were beginning to well up in her green eyes as she said this.

"I'll save her," Clopin countered, glancing around for someone, anyone, to help him get Lottie to safety. "You have to go, now! Save yourself."

Lottie angrily threw off his grip on her arm in an instant. "No Clopin. I'm going with you."

"But you'll die!" he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes as well. Whether they were from the smoke in his face or Carlotta's words, he wasn't sure. Another woman shrieked from somewhere far off.

Carlotta looked at him sadly, and then whispered so quietly that Clopin could barely hear her over the din. "I have to help."

Without another word, Clopin rushed to her and took Lottie in his arms. There, he gave her one last kiss in the midst of battle. Combat was raging around them, but he didn't care. Clopin couldn't lose his love forever, but if he did, she deserved a proper goodbye.

"Be safe," he whispered in her ear when they finally broke apart.

Carlotta nodded and then gave him one parting smile before disappearing into the chaos.

Watching Lottie head in the direction of the trapped children, Clopin suddenly heard a strangled cry behind him. He whipped around to see Esmeralda running frantically through the fighting after Djali the goat. A mounted soldier in gleaming armor then grabbed her from behind. The girl screamed as the man held her up by the hair and brought a knife to her dark throat.

"No!" Clopin shouted, rushing to her aid and stopping only to scoop the terrified Djali into his arms.

"Let her go!" he shouted to the soldier. "What has she ever done?"

"She's gypsy vermin, just like you," he replied in a deep voice. "You are not pure like us." And with a flourish, he took off his helmet to reveal 'pure' white skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. Clopin, however, ignored him.

"Put her down!" he shouted, lunging for Esmeralda.

The man gave him a sinister smile and nodded. "As you wish," he said, galloping over to a caravan that stood right next to the growing inferno. He swiftly opened the door and threw in a struggling Esmeralda. "There," he gloated arrogantly from atop his white horse. "I've let her go."

Shouts of panic and the pounding of small fists came from inside the little vehicle as it caught fire. Clopin thought of Lottie and gathered all his courage. He looked down at the goat in his arms and sighed. "If I die for her, you're to blame, you know." Clopin gently set the goat down. He then took a deep breath and jumped through the burning window.

Coughing, Clopin searched around hysterically for Esmeralda. "Esmeralda!" he cried. He again coughed horribly from the smoke and almost fell to his knees. "_Ou este-vous!_" A small whimper from the corner told him exactly where the girl was. He quickly scooped the child into his arms and cradled her.

"We'll get out of this," he said in a shaky voice. His whole body trembled and Clopin seemed to be trying to convince himself rather than her. The window was enflamed and the tiny living space was being engulfed in fire by the second. There seemed to be no way out. "It's going to be okay," he whispered.

Fire was spreading throughout the inside of the caravan now. Clopin held her tighter still and tried with all his might to wrench the door open. His efforts proved useless though, as the soldier had barred them in from the outside. "Merde!" he shouted, giving up on trying to open the door. Seeing the window as his only hope, he turned his attention to Esmeralda.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he said firmly, locking his dark eyes with her green ones. "We're going to be safe. But you need to be strong for me kiddo."

Esmeralda nodded and shut her eyes. Clopin clutched her little body to his own. Smoke was everywhere now and he could hardly breathe. The little one in his arms seemed to be running out of breaths as well. Fire was all around them and the whole place seemed to be caving in. Clopin felt his throat tighten and his thoughts were filled with only one thing. He wanted to die.

This was torture. Whatever those soldiers could do to him would be a thousand times better than the fate he was suffering in the fire. The whole universe was closing in on him, making him unable to breathe. His world was going black and he just wanted to die.

His thoughts were torn from him, however, as Esmeralda cried out in pain. Fire was climbing up to her arm and she had mistakenly placed her hand in the flames. "Clopin!" she yelled, tears streaming down her young face. And he knew that he still had to save Esmeralda.

At that moment, he shut his own eyes and jumped.

Outside of the caravan was not much better. There was just as much fire and much for terror. It would have been better to die quietly in the blaze. Bodies had been strewn across the entire campsite. All of them were gypsies, his own family.

With his mind still set on saving Esmeralda, Clopin took his eyes off the dead and focus on the little girl. "Come on," he said. "We have to hurry and get away from here."

"But what about Djali?" she asked sadly, looking around for her pet.

"He should be safe, he ran off. But right now we have to get you to safety." Clopin took her arm and began to drag her away, but she resisted.

"Where are my parents?" she asked. "_Ce qui leur est arrive_?"

The boy stopped and looked her right in the eye. "I don't know," he admitted sadly. "Now come on." He hoisted her onto his back and walked off into a clear spot in the woods. Soldiers were dispersing now and the last remaining gypsies were gathering together in the area. Djali was there waiting patiently for Esmeralda. When she saw him, she slid off of Clopin's back and took the tiny creature into her arms.

"You're okay," she said happily, rocking back and forth with a small smile on the face that was still streaked with tears.

Clopin looked around him and surveyed the damage. Of the sixty or so gypsies that he traveled with in their fifteen caravans, the only things that remained were a scattering of people and the clothes on their backs. Their homes, their families, and all of their possessions were burning at the campsite right now. Lucian, Prita, and even Gregor were all gone. And Carlotta, dear sweet Lottie, had disappeared with them. His little Lottie was nowhere to be seen.

Then he heard Esmeralda sniffle beside him. He looked down to see fresh tears streaming from her bright eyes and down her small face. Kneeling down next to the girl, he put a hand on her shoulder. In his other fist, Clopin still held Lottie's moon necklace. He tightened these fingers so much that it hurt.

"Esmeralda," he said quietly, shutting his eyes tightly. He was unable to look into the eyes that were so like Lottie's.

"Where is she Clopin?" Esmeralda asked him in a small voice. "Where's Lottie?"

His eyes flashed open and locked on hers for a moment. Clopin tried to answer her, but his voice hitched in his throat and he could barely speak. Practically choking on his own words, he finally answered.

"She's gone."

"No!" Esmeralda wailed, flinging her arms around his neck and crying harder. "She can't be. She just can't."

Clopin held her tightly around the middle. "It's okay," he muttered, patting Esmeralda's back. "We'll find her. We'll…" But he stopped.

It was all just too much. Lottie was gone, most likely dead, and Clopin's whole world was crumbling around him.

"Clopin?" Esmeralda asked softly, letting go of his neck and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

But he didn't answer her. Everyone was gone and he had nothing to live for.

"Clopin?" Esmeralda questioned again, tugging at his shirt desperately. It was almost as if he didn't hear her cries. It was over and everything was gone. The universe had gone silent and there was only a ringing in Clopin's ears to remind him of how alone he was. Esmeralda continued to get his attention, but he was gone.

Clopin got down to his knees, and cried.

**I don't know about all of you, but I really like this one. There are some many great things I can do with this and I just can't wait. **

**By the way, the song I used is one of the deleted ones from the HOND movie. It's called 'As Long As There's a Moon', if you were wondering. Also, I was listening to Pink's 'Who Knew' while writing this. I thought it was fitting.**

**This story is by far the best thing I'm working on at the moment. I hope you all think so too! :D **

**~love Tori (less than three!)**


End file.
